The Festival
by megurineluka20
Summary: The Hoshidan and Nohrian siblings decided to create a festival in order to celebrate the peace between their kingdoms. However, it may seem harder to do than it actually is... Will they be able to create a successful festival? (A long sweet one-shot, F!Corrin x siblings, and an insert song of Conquest version of "Lost in Thoughts All Alone.")


_"We swear to our people to our countries..."_

 _"...and to the brave soul who brought us together..."_

 _"Hoshido and Nohr are united forever."_

 _"We swear to you!"_

And that is how our story ended. Or for the most part, how it started.

Peace was finally announced to the two kingdoms that I love dearly. The people of the kingdoms can now live in peace without any danger harming them. Although many lives were lost, they will live in peace.

To celebrate our victory and to pay our respects to the deceased, we will have a festival in the kingdom of Valla. Everyone living in Hoshido and Nohr is invited. I am very excited to see smiles on everyone's faces, the smiles I longed to see since the fight started.

The festival will be a mixture of Hoshidan and Nohrian cultures. I hope it will be beautiful, since the two kingdoms are very different from each other. People in charge of creating the festival are my siblings, Hoshidan and Nohrian royalty.

I recall that I am not supposed to help. I'm supposed to relax. They told me since I was responsible for ending the war, I should just relax. However, not doing anything makes me cringe. What can I do to help?

I decided to walk towards the patio. In front of me, I see my older brothers, Leo and Takumi, decorating the patio. Leo was using magic to decorate the trees. Takumi was decorating the tables.

"Princess Corrin!" called a familiar voice. Before I could look back and see who called my name, someone covered my eyes. "Y-You're not supposed to see this! Lord Leo ordered us to keep this a secret from you."

It was Niles.

"I am deeply sorry. I wasn't aware of this." I apologized. "But, can you please remove your hands off my eyes? I can't see anything, Niles-"

Whining won't stop him. I have to do something else. An idea popped inside my head. Since I want him to let go of me, I stomped on his foot. He groaned and let go of me.

I heard a chuckle. "Lady Corrin! You did a splendid job! He surely deserves that!"

"I-I was just doing my job..." Niles whined with a pout.

I bowed down in front of him. "Forgive me, Niles. You were making me feel uncomfortable."

I heard a giggle. I looked behind me and I saw Hinata and Oboro walk towards us. "This is interesting, Corrin! I'm happy that our princess is hurting Nohrians," Oboro said, ignoring the presences of Odin and Niles.

Hinata quietly said to Oboro, "Don't you see that there are Nohrians in front of us?"

The atmosphere is going to get worse. I don't want to be apart of a fight. I quietly left the scene as the retainers of Leo and Takumi verbally fought each other. I know I should have told them to stop, but I really wanted to see my older brothers' work.

Takumi was closer to me. I smiled and called out his name. He turned his head towards me and sighs. "You shouldn't be here, Corrin."

I frowned and looked down. "Sorry, big brother. I just wanted to see how well you were doing."

I looked up at him, and I could see him blushing and looking the other way. Oh no, did I do something wrong? "Takumi?"

He focused his gaze backed on mine. "After I give you something, I want you to leave right away. Got it?"

I nodded. He took my hand and placed a single cherry blossom petal in my hand. It was so small. He closed my hand. I looked at him in confusion. What was the petal for?

"Keep it. This sakura means a time of renewal." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. Before I could say anything else, he walked away.

What was that? Takumi confuses me a lot.

There was silence from the retainers. Did they stop fighting? I looked at them, and they were looking at me. Their jaws dropped. Were they watching Takumi and I? I didn't want to say or do anything else, so I went out to find Leo.

I saw him on his horse and facing a tree. He was reading his book, Brynhildr. I suppose he was finding some spell to cast on the tree. I decided to watch him. In an instant, the leaves of the tree was turning pink. It turned into a sakura tree.

Leo looked back at me. When he saw me, his eyes widened. He closed his book, but the petals of the tree flew down on me. I felt its heavy weight on me. It was so heavy that I could barely breathe. I tried moving out, but there was so many on top of me. This is ironic: these flowers make me feel happy, but they're going to kill me.

My older brother was calling my voice. "Corrin!"

He helped me get out of the pile of petals. I coughed out some petals.

"What are you doing here? I thought I asked Niles and Odin to escort you out." Leo said as he was dusting the petals out of my hair. My cheeks were red. I suppose it was the aroma that made me blush. "Oh, and sorry about that. You surprised me."

"Sorry Leo. I just wanted to check on you."

"Well, now my surprise is ruined. You should look for Camilla and the Hoshidian she's with. They were in their home capitals spreading news of the festival. After all, it was your request to invite the people of the kingdoms to the festival. Now go, or else I'll cast more petals on you." He demanded as he turned away from me.

I said my goodbye to Leo. I was walking back to the castle, but I saw a shadow of two objects on the floor. It was from the sky. I looked up, and I saw Camilla riding her wyvern and Hinoka riding her pegasus. The two landed in front of me.

"Camilla, Hinoka!"

"Did you miss me, my sweet Corrin? I was just spreading the news of our festival to our Nohrian capital. I also stopped by the Ice tribe. I told Flora and Felicia to come," Camilla said with a wink. I'm so happy that Camilla invited Flora and Felicia! I told them that they can visit their family for as long as they wanted, so I didn't expect them to return.

I smiled at Camilla. "Thank you."

"Hello, Corrin. How are you? You seem tired," Hinoka said. She was walking towards me and hugged me. I hugged her back. Her Pegasus came and snuggled my legs. I could see Camilla roll her eyes. It made me smile; this was the first time I saw the jealous side of Camilla.

Her Pegasus backed away. Hinoka broke the hug and I told her, "Oh, it's nothing. Leo accidentally casted a spell on me, but it wasn't-"

"That damned Nohrian? I'm going to teach him a lesson!" Hinoka shouted.

"My poor Corrin, Leo was responsible for hurting you?" She cupped my face. "I'll hurt him for you," Camilla said as she squeezed my cheeks.

Before I could ask them to stop, the two flew away. Oh no, they're going to fight each other! First, the fight of the retainers, and now this? I need to run after them and tell them to stop.

"Lady Camilla!" a voice squeaked. I saw Selena, just out of breath. I'm assuming she was chasing Camilla. Beruka landed with her wyvern. I wonder why they didn't ride together.

Another set of retainers appeared before me. It was Hinoka's retainers: Azama and Setsuna.

"Ah, Lady Corrin! It's a good thing we bumped into you. Do you know where are Princess Hinoka and the Nohrian princess?" Azama asked.

I bowed down in front of the four retainers. "Please do me a favor, they are going to attack Leo for a small misunderstanding. Can you help me stop them? I don't want this festival to be ruined."

"I know what you're trying to say. Hinoka's fighting is graceful, but Camilla's fighting is ruthless," Setsuna nagged. "You stay here and we'll help you."

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Selena snapped at Setsuna. She was about to run towards Setsuna and slice her with her sword, but Beruka stopped her.

"We should hurry before the fight starts," Beruka quietly pleaded.

I nodded. "Let me help you-"

All of them left. Gods. Good thing there wasn't another fight. I'm not losing faith, but I don't think the tension between Hoshido and Nohr will disappear soon. This is supposed to be a safe and joyful festival, but we already have a ruckus. Please, let me hope that this festival will be amazing for everyone.

* * *

Since the retainers left me, I was walking around the castle. I was trying to find Azura, because she was the only person who can talk to me at the moment. It's going to be a difficult task, but Azura can be anywhere in this mysterious kingdom. True, I went around this kingdom, but I was focused on fighting rather than exploring.

Could Azura be at the lake? Could she be back at the surface? Where can I find her?

I find myself walking in one of the castle's corridors. I could faintly hear shouting. What is that sound? I hurried toward the source of the sound. They were shouts of men. Gods. Don't let it be the voices of...

I heard shouting. To be polite, I knocked on the door. No one replied to me. I want to stop the shouting, so I opened the door. I saw my two brothers, Xander and Ryoma, shouting at each other.

This doesn't surprise me. It's not the first time I saw them fighting each other.

The two of them were still fighting, even with my presence in the room. They must be truly upset at each other.

"Ryoma, Xander-"

"Your idea is reflecting upon my kingom. Your idea is reckless!" Xander shouted.

What could they be arguing about?

"I will not allow a filthy opinion sully my honor!"

The two of them immediately turned their heads at me. "Right, Corrin?!"

My eyes widened. "What are you two talking about-"

Xander cleared his throat. His hands were on my shoulders. "We are seeking ideas for a grand performance. I want to honor our father by having Cyrkensia dancers perform." He leaned in closer to me. "Do you agree, Corrin?"

His face was so close to me that I could see myself in his eyes. I blushed. Gods. Why am I always blushing?

Ryoma pulled him away from me. I could feel his finger brush the tangles in my hair. "I can't agree with his idea. I want to honor our mother by having a sprinkling cherry blossom petals from the sky."

Xander pulled him away from me. The two gritted their teeth at each other. They pulled their swords out. Are they going to have another sword battle? What can I do to stop this?

"Please, don't fight in here!" I roared. "You two should respect Azura and her kingdom. True, this used to be a battlefield, but it isn't anymore. Why can't you respect your little sister?"

The two froze. Please, let my voice reach them.

"You're right, Corrin. I'm sorry for acting like this." Xander put his sword back and walked towards me. He smiled. It was that soft and caring smile that I knew from childhood. That smile meant _everything will be okay_. I smiled back at him.

I sighed out of relief. "It's alright, Xander-"

He pulled me towards him. My head was on his chest. I could hear his heart beating fast. It must be beating from shouting at Ryoma. Even under all that armor, I could feel his warmth. He feels nice.

Ryoma tapped Xander's shoulder. "Is it my turn to hug _my_ little sister?"

Xander sighed and broke the hug. He kissed my forehead before letting me go.

Ryoma chuckled and began fiddling with my hair once more. "Is it wrong of me to play with your hair? Both of my sisters have short hair, so I never got the chance to braid someone else's hair."

"You have Takumi," I told him. Somehow, his hand slipped onto my cheek. This warmth makes me feel safe and sound.

"But don't you know his stubborn personality? He won't let me touch his hair." Both of us laughed together.

He finally let go of me. I looked at the both of them as I tapped my chin. I was thinking of a solution where the two of them can agree.

"We can both have dancers and petals for the grand performance." I said reassuringly. "Who was responsible for giving you this task?"

"Your sisters and brothers," they said at the same time. I chuckled. Even though this was such a little task, they knew they would fight over something so small.

"We'll try and incorporate our ideas to the grand performance," Ryoma confirmed that they were going to try to work together. He was patting Xander's back, who feeling a bit uneasy by the pat.

"Y-Yes, and we won't fight along the way. After all, we have less than three hours to do so." Xander said. He was trying to remove Ryoma's hand off his back.

I couldn't help but to giggle. My elder brothers were fighting just to make this festival successful. It warmed my heart. When was the last time I felt like this? It's very rare to see the two agree on the same thing, even though the two are very similar.

Someone opened the door. We all looked back. It was Xander's retainers, Laslow and Peri.

"Lord Xander, we have found four dancers from Crykensia." Laslow said with a bow.

"What do you want us to do with them? Kill them~?" Peri asked with a mischievous grin. I saw the nervous looks on the dancers' faces.

Ryoma chuckled. "I'm surprised you asked your retainers to find the dancers for you-"

Laslow and Peri moved to the side. We saw Ryoma's retainers, Saizo and Kagero, bowing.

"Prince Ryoma, the cherry blossom petals are appearing to be healthy." Kagero confirmed.

"Prince Leo gave us a stack of pedals. We are very thankful for your brother's service, Prince Xander." Saizo said.

I laughed. All of them looked at me in surprise. I wasn't embarrassed by my laugh. I was having so much fun. It's a good thing they made me do nothing. If I had an assigned task, I wouldn't experience these moments.

"Your laugh is very cute," a deep voice said. "But Lady Sakura and Elise are requesting your presence."

It was Gunther. He was waiting in front of the door.

I said my goodbyes to everyone and left the room. Gunther did not know the reason why my two younger sisters were calling me. Perhaps it was for a suggestion, he assumed. I wonder why I am needed.

I looked behind, and I saw Jakob walking with the dancers. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

* * *

"These outfits are beautiful," I said as I stroked the skirt of Azura's dress. She was wearing the skirt portion of her outfit for the festival. It was a dark purple, creamy silk. "It's as if you are going to be wed."

Azura giggled. "That can wait. You can thank Elise and Sakura for designing this dress." She did a little twirl, and we all giggled. "Jakob, did you tell Xander and Ryoma our plan for the performance?"

Jakob nodded. "Yes, they are aware of that. However, they were confused when I left them."

"What's happening, Azura?"

"You are going to be the star of the performance, Corrin!" Elise happily said "I don't trust Xander to take care of it, so Azura made the plan already."

"Y-Yes," Sakura said as she hugged me. "A-After all, you are the reason why we are here today."

What plan? I don't understand what's happening.

"We are going to perform a traditional Hoshidan and Nohrian dance." Azura said with a smile. "I, and the other dancers with us, will be your backup dancers. You are going to be the main dancer."

"A-Azura, I am thankful for your idea, but I don't know how to dance. I only know how to battle."

"That's where I come in." Azura said. She held my hands and looked at me in my eyes. She was serious. "Surely, you can learn the dance in less than three hours. I believe in you."

I heard two giggles. I saw Flora and Felicia hiding behind dresses.

"I already told your siblings about the performance." Felicia said with a giggle.

"I told everyone that we're going to have a surprising performance. Don't worry, no one knows about it except for everyone else in this room," Flora assured with a wink.

"I think it's a great idea," I fretted, awkwardly smiling.

Gods. What am I going to do? I am supposed to learn a dance. Hundreds, no, possibly thousands, of people are going to watch me dance. If I make a mistake, people will believe that I am not fitted for a princess. Am I able to do this?

* * *

"In the end, your two sisters don't trust you two." Camilla nagged at the two eldest brothers. Hinoka was giggling at her comment.

The Nohrian and Hoshidan royal siblings were sitting together on a blanket over the grassy field of the Vallan patio. Petals were all over the floor. The siblings decided the patio should be hugely inspired by Hoshidan culture.

"I wouldn't trust you with too, Camilla!" Elise claimed. Xander laughed. "No offense or anything."

"Elise and Sakura are right," Ryoma said, sipping on the red wine. "However, I am upset that our fighting resulted in nothing at the end."

The venue was inspired by Nohrian culture. Lanters were hanging from the branches of trees. This was inspired by Nohrian culture.

"I-I'm glad that everyone is having a fun time!" Sakura chirped. She was blushing as she held tightly onto her rod.

"Gods. Why are you holding your rod?" Leo asked. He sighed just from looking at her. "I highly doubt that we are going to have someone attack us."

Takumi arched his eyebrow at Leo. "You shouldn't worry about. We should worry about something else, like where's Corrin and Azura?"

"You're right," Hinoka agreed. "Maybe the both of them are coming soon. But at least, we get to see that special performance made by Sakura and Elise."

Elise forehead was lightly drenched with sweat. Sakura was shaking.

* * *

It was only several minutes after the sunset, yet many people showed up to the festival. Nohrian, Hoshidan, Vallan, foxes, wolves, and etc. They all came to have fun. This was the time where most people will show up to the festival.

The audience was silenced by Corrin's retainers, Gunther, Silas, Jakob, Felicia, and Flora. They all walked on the stage. All eyes were on them. Only the people sitting in front of the stage could see how nervous Felicia was.

"Hello people of Nohr and Hoshido," Gunther called out. "And welcome to our festival."

"We hope you are enjoying your time here." Silas said with a smile.

Felicia cleared her throat. "W-We are thankful for Princess Corrin who led us here!"

Flora took a step forward. "However, we have a special performance for everyone to enjoy."

Jakob smiled. "Please welcome, Princess Azura and Corrin!"

The retainers walked off the stage. The curtains opened. There were six dancers on the stage. Two on the left, wearing a strapless dark purple dress with gold stripes on the chest. They also wore gold bracelets on their wrists and ankles and a long purple headdress decorated with black roses. In front of them was Azura, who was wearing similar clothing to them, but it was lighter. She was wearing a transparent purple mask covering her mouth.

On the right, there were two dancers wearing clothing similar to the ones on the left, but their clothing was light pink. They wore silver bracelets on their wrists and ankles and a long pastel pink headdress decorated with sakura. In front of them was Corrin, who was wearing similar clothing to them, but it was lighter. She was wearing a transparent pink mask covering her mouth.

The dancers represented each kingdom.

Music began playing. Due to Nohrian magic, everyone was able to hear the music, no matter how far they were. There were Hoshidans playing on goblet drums. As the music started, the dancers swiftly danced to the music. Azura started singing and Corrin took a step forward to lead the dance.

 _Yami e to susumiyuku  
Utsurona hakua no ouza_  
 _Onore o subete o azamuite_

Everyone, especially the siblings, were in awe by Azura's dancing and singing, but they were surprised that Corrin knew how to dance.

 _tsumugu kotowari_  
 _Kokuyou nibuku kuzureochite_  
 _hikari sariyuku tasogare_  
 _Hitori omou_

All of the dancers, except Corrin, were slowly dancing. Corrin walked up to the middle and danced her solo. Her hips swayed to each side, the movement of her arms showed elegance, and the calm look on her face, with her closed eyes and soft smile, showed how mature she was.

Up in the sky, Subaki was on his pegasus. He was sprinkling petals of sakura and black roses onto the audience. Effie, Arthur, and Hana were running around the patio to sprinkle the petals onto the audience as well.

After her solo, the performance was finished. Another beat, and the dancers posed.

Everyone was in awe. The whole audience stood up and cheered for the dancers. Especially for the siblings, they were jumping and shouting their sisters' names. There was no one who did not like the performance.

* * *

After the performance, Azura and Corrin went backstage. Music would be playing, and mages used their magic to create fireworks.

"I knew you could do it, Corrin," Azura praised as she was hugging Corrin. She smiled and hugged her back.

Corrin broke the hug then looked at the dancers from Crykensia and bowed down. "Thank you. We wouldn't be successful without you."

They smiled and bowed down.

Corrin cleared her throat. "Can I take this dress off? It's been a while since I wore a dress, so I-"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence because the siblings barged in. Elise jumped on her sisters, making them fall. Sakura was bowing and telling them how amazing they were on the stage.

"Oh, I didn't know you can dance and wear a dress at the same time." Camilla said with a wink.

"You two did great. Azura's singing matched Corrin's dancing," Hinoka said as she hugged Azura.

"I was waiting for Corrin to fall down and mess up everything," Takumi said with a chuckle.

"Luckily, she learned from Azura and did well." Leo added.

"Corrin, keep that dress on. You look more like a princess with it on," Ryoma joked.

"He's right," Xander chuckled. "Let's give a hug to our favorite princesses."

All siblings, whether they are Nohrian or Hoshidan or Vallan, went in for a big hug. There was no sibling left behind. Everyone laughed and giggled. This showed how happy they were.

 _And that is how our story started. Or for the most part, how it ended._

* * *

 _The italicized lyrics is from the Conquest version of "Lost in Thoughts All Alone"_

Hope you enjoyed this Fire Emblem fan fic! This is my first time reading a fan fic for Fire Emblem, and it is the longest fan fic I have so far. Hopefully, I will get the chance to write more!

If you would like to comment on my work or state your opinion, please don't hesitate to leave a review!

 _secretly ships F!Corrin with everyone_


End file.
